Black Fire
by Whadup5
Summary: Kai finds an old, yet powerful sword that he quickly takes a liking to. But it is not just a mere sword and things take a unwanted...interesting turn.
1. The Discovery

**The continuation of the story with the help of Kindness to Everyone and thing. We do not own Ninjago but she owns the story. Enjoy**

* * *

It was about three months since the Final Battle. The ninja and Nya were spending time in cabin in the woods while Garmdaon, Wu, Misoka and Dr. Julian were house hunting. Things have been kind of dull since the Final Battle so there wasn't much to do.  
Kai, Lloyd and Jay were exploring the cabin for the millionth time. Little did they know that this time they'd find something that could change Ninjago.

The three where just plain walking through the halls and occasionally looking through the closets and doors

"It's the same stuff as last time" Lloyd said clearly bored

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do" Kai replied in a sarcastic tone

Jay however seemed opened minded about it "Who knows? Maybe there's something we missed the last few times?"

Kai stopped and leaned against the wall, not aware of how weak the board actually was

"Jay we've searched the place at lest a million times."

The board began to give in as it soon cracked in half

"What could we have possibly mi-ISSED"

Almost the entire wall collapsed and Kai fell into the now empty frame. Dust flew up and Jay and Lloyd began coughing along with Kai.

After the coughing had ceased Lloyd laughed at Kai's current position

"Wow Kai, back already, I thought we wouldn't see you again till next _fall_" Lloyd joked

Kai got up and brushed the dust off him as he gave a sarcastic chuckle "Haha very funny Lloyd. Oh and don't forget that it's my turn to cook tonight. Jay where do we keep the rat poison?"

Lloyd instantly got quiet.

Soon the noise had attracted Nya, Cole, and Zane as they came running in.

"Is everyone okay?" Nya asked instantly

"What happened?"

"We heard a crash" Zane followed

Kai ruffled his hair and the remaining dust fell out "We're fine, the old cabin is on it's last legs"

"I just hope the others have luck in house hunting" Lloyd mumbled to himself

"Well for right now let's find something to patch up the hole" Cole suggested

The others agreed but before Kai could his boredom grabbed the idea of what's behind the wall and began looking inside. To his surprise it was a room.

"Guys come check this out" Kai urged as he walked inside

The others soon followed inside as they explored the dark room.

"Zane can you give us some light?" Jay asked

Zane's head instantly lit up revealing a small room with a metal box in the center. It looked like it was held shut by two rusty locks and chains surrounding it.

"A chest?" Jay questioned

"Maybe it's filled with treasure" Cole suggested

Most of the group became curious of the thought

"We should leave" Zane urged "I sense strong danger in this room"

The curiosity quickly died

Kai however didn't listen.

He strangely felt drawn to the chest

Like it was calling him

Kai walked up to the chest and knelt before it. He tugged at the lock to where it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe we need a key?" Lloyd suggested

But the locks looked very old. Kai gave them a hard tug the chain broke taking the locks with it.

"Or that" Nya commented

Kai blew the dust off the chest revealing some kind of engraving. But it was written in a language that he couldn't read.

"Zane do you think you an read this?"

Zane knelt down and looked over the engraving. He sighed

"I cannot. It is in some form of dead language"

The others groaned

"Well that's just great"

But to Kai that didn't matter. He was determined to find out what was inside. And why he was so drawn to it.

So Kai took a deep breath...

...and opened the chest


	2. It Begins

As Kai opened the chest he felt a weird sensation go through his body. Like a surge of energy; dark energy. He shook it off and pulled out what was inside. It was a sword wrapped in black and red cloth. The handle was made with an odd metal that was icy cold to the touch. As he was about to unwrap the blade when they heard the front door open. "We're home!" Wu's said. The other went up to greet them while Kai put the sword back. "I'll come back for it later." Kai thought.

Meanwhile in the shadows.

A dark entity grinned evilly as Kai walked off. "_My plan is coming together perfectly. Soon I'll get my revenge on Sensei Wu and all of Ninjago too!_" The entity said then laughed evilly before disappearing.

Back with the gang

"Sensei did someone live here before we got here?" Cole asked at dinner. "Not to my knowledge. Why?" Sensei asks. "We found a chest with a sword in it." Kai says. Kai had been acting odd since they found the sword, almost like a different person.


	3. Missing

Wu, Garmadon, and Misoka instantly stood up, causing the table to shake slightly

"What sword?!" they urged

The others starred in surprise and shock as the sudden outburst. But the three quickly regained their composure and spoke calmly again

"Where did you find 'it'?" Garmadon asked

"a wall had collapsed and revealed a secret room" Zane explained

The three looked at each other and nodded "Show us"

Kai, who was calm on the outside, was panicking on the inside.

'No. No! Not yet. I can't let them take it away before I can see it"

In the corner of Kai's eye he saw Lloyd, who was on and off eating. Kai got a devious idea as a wicked smile formed on his face.

"_Lloyd. Lloyd_" Kai said so quietly that only Lloyd could hear.

Lloyd turned to Kai confused.

"_I poisoned your food_"

Lloyd's eyes went wide with shock as he grabbed his throat and began gagging. The other quickly came to his side, giving Kai the opportunity to quickly sneak away. Zane spotted Kai leaving but ignored it due to the circumstances. Lloyd continued to gag until he had forced the dinner out of his stomach and onto the floor. Everyone stepped back a little to avoid any of it getting on them. But quickly came to Lloyd's side again. In the moment of shock Kai quickly snuck back in.

"Lloyd are you okay" Kai asked, seemingly worried

Lloyd got alittle nervous "Y-You said you poisoned my food"

Kai chuckled "Lloyd I never said anything like that. If your referring to this mourning, it only a joke"

With that everyone calmed down slightly. Lloyd however wasn't about to let this go. He stood up and got in Kai's face

"I know what I heard"

"Apparently you didn't cause no one else heard"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

The two continued to argure Wu and Garmadon looked at eachother

"Would you like to do the honors?" Wu asked

Garmadon nodded and walked up to the two. He grabbed the two by pressure points on their kecks. Causing them to immediately stop and stand paralyzed. Finally after a few seconds he released and the first thing the two did was grab the pain spot on their kecks.

"You may continue you arguing later if you wish" Wu started

"Yes" Misoka continued "Right now I'm more interested about this chest you found"

They agreed on what was important and proceeded to show them the hidden room. Zane the whole way kept a close eye on Kai for any signs of nervousness. But Kai acted as calm as the next guy.

Soon they got to the room and all went into shock at what they saw. The chest was tipped over to it's side, with the chains and locks scattered on the floor. What made it so nerve wrecking was that the Sword was nowhere in sight. They all ran in and immediately searched around. But that only proved pointless in the end.

"You say the sword was in here?" Garmadon asked

"Yeah it was right here when we left" Kai replied

"You think someone stole it?" Jay suggested

"I doubt it" Cole responded "Some would really half to be stalking us to find out about it"

"So we add fangirls to the list?" Kai joked

The others gave a small chuckle. To much of Zane's annoyance

"This is serious" Zane shouted "I had a strong feeling of danger when the sword was here. That feeling is gone now that the sword is missing. And that is not a good thing" "Zane's right" Nya agreed "We need to keep our guard up incase someone or something did steel it"

The others got serious at that and agreed.

"Then tonight we stay on guard at all times"

And with that they were satisfied and began to leave. Zane however wasn't.

Kai was about to leave but Zane stopped him at the door. The look on his face stern and angry as he glared and looked Kai straight in the eyes.

"Kai, I know what you are trying to do. And I suggest you do not follow through with it"

Kai however was _surprised _at what Zane was saying. But the smug look he was hiding didn't get past Zane.

"Zane I have no idea what you're talking about"

The glare from Zane only got worse. Kai just simply brushed it off and got past Zane.

"I am warning you Kai." Zane said as Kai passed him

Kai rolled his eyes as he walked away

"I'm warning you Kai" Kai mocked "Yeah right, it's just a sword. What harm could it possibly do?" Kai said to himself

"_More harm then you could ever imagine, little ninja_"


	4. Possession

Later that night while everyone was asleep Kai turn the light on in his room and took out the sword. He didn't know what it was, but the sword had like a hypnotic effect on him, like it was calling him. Taking a deep breath he unwrapped the blade.

As Kai unwrapped the blade the dark figure appeared behind him with a wicked grin on his face. "_Yes unwrap the blade Kai…_" The figure thought.

As Kai unwrapped the blade he should have noticed that A. his body was becoming numb and B. that the figure was getting closer. Finally the blade was completely unwrapped Kai looked at it.

The blade was made of black metal, but, it was polished so well that it reflected like a mirror.

"Whoa." Kai whispered.

When he looked into the blade he gasped in shock at what he saw.

It was him alright but his hair was black as night with blood red high lights. His scar looked like it had just been recut. Eyes red as blood and a creepy grin on his face.

"That can't be real." Kai said in shock.

"_Not now it isn't but soon_." A voice said behind him. Turning around Kai saw the figure and gasped

"_And now for revenge_." The figure said.

The figure lunged at Kai, effetely pinning him to the ground. Kai starred into it's soleless eyes, as they seemed to try to seep into his mind. Kai turned away as he tried to kick the figure off of him. Kai's legs simply went right through the figure as its torso, along with the rest of its lower body, turned into a shadow. Kai struggled as hard as he could but, even for a shadow, the figure was a lot stronger than him.

Kai had no choice. He didn't want to. But he knew if he didn't, his face would surely be sealed.

He screamed

* * *

Zane snapped awake, he shot up in fear as he tired to catch his breath. The strong feel of darkness sent chills into his circuits. Something was very wrong.

"Cole wake up!" Zane urged in a shouting voice.

Zane was shaking the sleeping Cole as he tried urgently to wake him up. Cole however wanted nothing to do with him at this hour. Cole grabbed his pillow and wacked Zane in the face. Zane simply shook it off and continued his attempt to wake his brother up. Finally Cole gave in with a sigh.

"What do you want?" Cole asked as he slightly sat up

"Something is very wrong"

"Like the fact that someone's waking you up in the middle of the night?"

"Yes!", Zane then realized the response "Wait...No!"

Cole chuckled as he tried to go back to sleep. But of course, Zane stopped him from doing so.

"Cole, Kai may be in grave danger"

Cole, who at this point was annoyed by Zane, was trying to form a way so that he would go away.

"Look Zane, whatever it is it can be dealt with in the mourning"

Cole laid back down on his side, facing away from Zane.

"But if your so bothered by whatever your talking about. Go talk to Sensei...or someone but me"

Zane gave up. He sighed and was about to leave as he heard Cole again.

"Whatever your worrying about is probably nothing"

A loud scream was heard though the entire house. Everyone who was once sleeping was now wide awake. Cole shot up as he and Zane both shared a nervous response. With the absence of a witty remark, everyone was up and heading to Kai's room

* * *

The figure snarled when he heard the footsteps. Kai had a small sense of hope. Maybe he wasn't doomed after all. But that hope was burned into ashes. With a powerful wind the figure slammed the door shut and a black lock appeared on the door. he turned his attention back to Kai and smiled wide. Kai was really scared, but he held on the hope that the others would do something. With that rock, Kai felt a little more confident against the being.

"_Now, now_" The figure taunted "_We don't want anyone to disturb us now do we?_"

The figure's hand went over to Kai's eye and ran his finger down his scar. The finger like a needle sharp claw, tearing the healed wound right back open. Kai screamed in agony, as it was the only thing he could do besides claw the floor.

* * *

The others ran to Kai's room as fast as they could. When they got there the door was slammed shut in their faces. They all shared the same fearful and worried looks. They tried to open the door but to no avail. They tried everything, but this door seemed to be made of metal and welded shut.

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked

They all turned to Sensei. He put his head down and sighed sadly.

They all jumped as another scream was heard. This one louder, and more pain ridden then the last. Nya had tears in her eyes as she started to lose it.

"Common we can't just stand here" Nya spoke up "We have to do something"

"I fear there is nothing we can do" Zane said quietly

* * *

Kai struggled to stay conscious as he felt the blood fill his eye socket, while the excess fell down the side of his face. His vision began to blur as his wound stung from the cold air that surrounded the figures presence. The figure soaked up some of his blood and smiled.

"_Thank you so much for the offering Kai_"

Kai weakly looked up at the figure

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kai asked

The figure turned to face the ninja.

"_You see young ninja, by me taking your blood. You've 'offered' your body and mind for me to take over_"

Kai cringed as the figure got closer to him and whispered in his ear

"_Your the perfect candidate. Every since you touched my sword prison and I felt your power_"

Kai's eyes widened in shock. He felt like such an idiot. He just had to have that damn sword. He just had to keep it when he knew it was dangerous.

Kai's tears stung his wound, but he didn't care anymore. He brought this on himself. He should have listened to Zane's warning. How could he have been so stupid to make such a dumb move.

A move that may have been his last

The figure was confused at Kai's sadness. But he quickly used it to taunt the helpless ninja

"_Now don't get upset_" The figure started "_The fun is just about to begin_"

The figure turned into shadow state. As he then started to seep into Kai's flesh.

It's darkness absorbed itself into Kai. Corrupting his mind, and changing him from the inside out.

His hair darkened to a midnight black. The red highlights like staining his hair like splattered blood.

Kai screamed bloody murder as the figure corrupted him to his very soul. He felt his mind slowly leave him. He felt the figure in his mind, invading his memories and rewiring his head.

What scared Kai the most was that he couldn't move. The figure had gotten so far that he used Kai's own body against him. All he had left was his mind.

But for how long?

He tried to fight the figure off. Maybe he had a chance to fight whatever this was on his own. His screams became worst as he struggled to fight for his mind. But now matter how hard he tried, the figure was stronger then him in every way.

Kai was loosing quickly, the figure got to his brain and he could hear him in his head

"_You lost little ninja_"

Kai growled at those words, his competitive nature kicking in. It was not over yet. With all the strength he could pull together, he started to fight back. He just had to win. If he didn't, I'd be the last thing he'd do.

Kai felt his resistance working. He could feel his mind starting to regain control of his body. He then struggled to get free of the figures grasp.

The figure growled. His hand reformed and jammed itself into Kai's scar as hard, and deep as it could go.

Kai's screams of pain filled the entire cabin and shook the outside wilderness. The pain was unbearable, and brought out more blood that the figure quickly soaked up. Kai's blood was feeding him, making him stronger at the fight over Kai's mind.

The figure dug deep into the wound, twisting and turning to bring Kai as much pain as possible.

Finally the figure slowly pulled his figure out of Kai's wound, just to add the last bits of suffering to the pale ninja. Kai's breathing was heavy and out of rhythm. He had no more strength left to fight. The figure smiled and proceeded as planned.

With no ability to fight back, the figure easily seeped into Kai's mind and took over.

Kai was defeated, a single tear went down his face as he whispered 'I'm sorry'. The world around him started to become fuzzy, before going black all together.

* * *

The crew could do nothing but cry as they listened to Kai's constant screams.

The door still would not budge no matter how hard they tried. Eventually they just stopped trying.

Nya was crying, screaming at everyone to try anything. And got more upset as they did nothing. Eventually she too gave up and sobbed on Jay's shoulder.

Lloyd couldn't take it, tears formed in his eyes, as he clutched his head. In an attempt to block out the endless screams of the fire ninja.

They stood there as the screams got louder, softer, then even louder then before. They though it would never end.

Then everything went silent.

The group stood in silence as they tried to listen for any sign of Kai.

Nothing

No one wanted to talk. It just seemed too inappropriate for this situation.

Finally, Lloyd couldn't take it anymore. In a sadness raged as he pushed everyone out of the way and stood in front of the door. Channeling his energy he blew the door off it's hinges. Without questioning they all ran inside. They all became shock at what their eyes where witnessing.

It was Kai, they knew that. But it wasn't the Kai they knew. Kai turned and smiled at them. His appearance sending chills down the their spine.

Midnight hair

Scarlet highlights.

A recut scar

Bloody red eyes

And a menacing grin.

"_Hello Wu. Nice to see you again_"


	5. Meet Umbra

"_Oh I'm sorry_" 'Kai' corrected himself as he bowed, "_Greetings Sensei_" he said before chuckling

No one said a word. Garmadon, Misoka, and Sensei Wu glared at him; while the others where in shock.

"_Oh Wu, why so quiet?_" he taunted, pretending to actually care. "_You always have something to say_"

Sensei Wu only glared harder. Cole however, had a lot to say to the creature who was using his brother as a meat puppet.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Kai?" Cole yelled, anger clear as day in his voice.

'Kai' only smiled as he took a few steps toward them. The sound of his footsteps were heard, even though he wasn't touching the ground

"_So Sensei never told you about me_."

'Kai' smiled, bowing again, but in a different pose then the one he did to Wu.

"_Then it's a pleasure to meet my team, or who were suppose to be my team_"

The three stood shocked as they looked at him as he continued.

"_And as for your friend...Well he is still here, but he's under my control_"

"Let him go Aaron" Garmadon commanded

Aaron clenched his fist, the crack of his knuckles filling the silence of the room. But upon recognizing the voice his smile reappeared.

"_Sensei Garmadon, old friend, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Let me just say that I hate the new look_"

All eyes turned to Garmadon, who had a look of guilt on his face as he remained silent.

"Can someone please explain what the heck is going on?" Lloyd finally said

With the flick of his fingers a dark mist grabbed Lloyd and pulled him close to Aaron.

"_What's going on my dear ninja is that I've come to take my revenge. Revenge on those who had sealed me in my prison in the first place_"

Aaron raised his hand, with the mist following his movements. His smile turned into a cold frown as Lloyd was suddenly chucked back at the others.

"_STARTING WITH YOUR ACURSED SENSEI!_"

No one had time to dodge, all of them hit the floor with a crash. Aaron stood there, his anger clear by the look on his face.

Misoka, along with the others, stood up and faced Aaron. Their faces equal in rage.

"Stop this madness now Aaron!" Misoka demanded

He growled at the name "_Aaron is DEAD!_" he hissed "_I am Umbra_"

"Umbra?" Lloyd questioned

"It's Latin for darkness" Zane answered without taking his glaring eyes off Umbra.

Umbra smiled as he applauded him, "_Very good Zane. You would have made a good right hand man_"

He stopped clapping as black flame formed in his hand. Unlike Kai's fire, this one had a strong presence of evil and darkness.

"_Too bad I have to kill you all_"

Zane's eyes widened, "LOOK OUT!", he barley managed to shout before Umbra threw his flame at them.

They dodged just in time as the wall behind them erupted into a black flame. Quickly spreading over to the rest of the house.

"_They say that the blue fire burns the hottest. But they don't know a black fire_"

Everyone looked at the growing fire, Umbra's laugh ringing in their ears all the while.

The sealing started to collapse over them as Lloyd shouted.

"Run!"

Without missing a beat they took off. But before Zane had a chance to escape, Umbra stopped him. Letting the wall collapse and block Zane's mean on escape.

"_Oh no you don't_" he said softly before lunging at Zane

Umbra grabbed Zane by his neck and held him against the wall. His grip so strong that it was digging it's way through Zane's neck. Umbra smiled devilishly at Zane. But that smile didn't last long as Umbra spoke.

"_You're gonna join your friend real soon_."

Zane struggled to keep up his glare as Umbra seemed to get angrier and angrier.

"_Trapped in an empty, dark void for all eternity_"

Zane looked into the monsters eyes, blood red and full of hate and anger. As Umbra's hand dug deeper and deeper into his neck, Zane tried desperately to see if there was any sign of the ninja he new left in this creature of darkness. He tried to look angry as he glared deep into Umbra's eyes. In them he found a tiny spark, a similar spark he only would have found in one other person, his brother.

With the new found hope Zane's eyes of anger turned into pleading ones. As he took an attempt to reach into the fire ninja he missed.

"K-kai, I know you're still in there, you have to fight him. Please..."

Umbra glared, then he blinked several times, and then he closed his eyes. When he opened them, it was eye's Zane recognized.

"Zane?", It was also a voice he recognized

Zane smiled as Kai quickly let go of him. Zane slid and fell to the floor as he coughed. Placing his hand on his neck, he felt the open holes of Umbra's damage.

But there were more important things at hand

He looked up at Kai, who was scared out of his wit of the situation. Even though Zane knew it was Kai before him, his appearance showed that Umbra still lingered in him. And before Zane could say more, Kai beat him to it.

"Zane you have to get out of here. Aaron is _too_..too _st-str_ong to f-_ight_", Kai clutched his head as Umbra started to regain control. Kai took a few steps back as he felt Umbra pounding his head; he wanted control back.

A strong feeling inside him wanted to stay and help him, but the last thing Kai said to him forced him to leave.

Kai looked at Zane with eyes of pure sorrow "Tell the others...that I'm sorry"

A single tear left the eyes he knew, before those very eye's changed back to scarlet red.

Finally Umbra regained control, "_Stand down vessel!_", he shouted as he took back full control

Once Umbra was sure Kai was put in his place, he then turned his attention back to Zane. To his surprise, he was gone. Umbra became furious as his hair seemed to erupt into a dark flame of it's own. But after a few minutes he just laughed it off. His laugh would send chills down the spines of anyone who heard it.

"_Oh well, it's only a matter of time before they're dead. How 'bout I humor them for awhile_"


	6. Meet Aaron

"I'm sorry"

Kai opened his eyes to darkness. Pitch black surrounded him, the only light source being the fire that illuminated from himself. He didn't worry about his glow as he tried to look around for something. Anything! But there was only him and the dark. Then he began to walk around the darkness in the hopes of finding some light. But only after taking a few steps was he suddenly stopped by a tugging in his arms. He pulled on them, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move forward. Finally Kai turned around, ready for anything that may surprise him. But he didn't expect this. They were black chains cuffed to his arms, a menacing dark aura surrounding them. The chains were long enough to allow him to walk a certain distance, no more than that.

'What the heck is going on?'

He heard his thoughts echo around the dark void. First being loud, then gradually getting softer. That only added more to the already present confusion.

'Wait, I can hear my thoughts?', again he heard his thoughts outside his head

But before he could question more he heard a voice from behind

"_What's going on is a mess that will only get worse if left to progress_"

Kai jumped and spun around, only to see a tiny glow of light. The light grew brighter, blinding Kai as it took the shape of a person. But it was more like an outline of a person. All Kai could see was a semi blinding glow, that surprisingly didn't hurt his eyes anymore. In the bright light he saw a male, who currently looked annoyed with Kai.

"_You just had to have that stupid sword didn't you." _The figure scolded

_"Now Umbra's-_"

The figure was cut off by a voice that was way too familiar to forget

"K-kai, I know you're still in there you have to fight him. Please.."

Kai turned to nothing, but in his eyes he was starting to see into the outside world. What he saw was Zane, his brother, being strangled to a wall consumed in a black flame.

"Zane?"

Kai's eyes widened with fear. He tried to run to Zane and help him, with his restraints holding him back. But to Kai they didn't exist, the only thing on his mind was that Zane needed his help.

The figure rolled his eyes "_Kai just stop, Umbra's chains are too strong. You can't-_"

The figure was cut off as Kai started to glow. He was glowing brighter then the figure himself as the fire inside him roared from a spark to a flame.

"_What the?_"

At that moment Umbra's chains started to shatter. Their glowing auras faded as the chains finally snapped. Kai sped off like a bullet into the darkness, illuminating everything he passed by. the figure was speechless as their current location was now completely brightened with Kai's glow.

Kai closed his eyes at the sudden brightness. But when he opened his eyes, it met the ones of a pleading ninja.

* * *

"Tell the others...that I'm sorry"

Kai opened his eyes to be back in the darkness. He looked down at his hands, only to find that he could not see then anymore. Umbra had once again imprisoned him in his dark chains, only this time them being stronger and thicker. Making it slightly harder for Kai to lift up his arms

Kai sat down in defeat. That takeover was quicker then the last. Umbra was indeed stronger than him.

"_Impressive, your stronger than you look_"

Kai looked up to see the glowing figure again. He had a look of surprise and amusement on his face.

"Who are you?" Kai said as he glared it the figure

"_Oh my mistake. Let me introduce myself, I am Aaron_-"

Kai's eyes widened as he tried to back up, but his restrains kept him from going to far. Aaron became nervous as he frantically waved his hands

"_Oh no no no I'm good...for now" _Aaron assured, saying the last part quietly "_But that creature out there has more control than I do_"

Kai sighed an relief as he picked himself off the ground. He then continued to look around in the darkness. Which was a lot brighter with Aaron's glow.

"Okay then where are we?" Kai asked as he continued to search the darkness

"_We're inside your head_" Aaron replied calmly

Kai looked both shocked and confused at Aaron "Really? I never pictured my head being so dark...and disturbing"

"_Well that's because Umbra's currently in control_" Aaron explained "_The darkness matches his personality_"

"That reminds me, why is Umbra so evil and dark yet you seem so nice and bright?"

Aaron cringed at the memory, "_It's a really long story_"

Kai noticed Aaron cringing but still stayed persistent

"Well we got plenty of time"

Aaron gave in with a sigh, the least Kai deserved was an explanation.

"_Well you see along time ago I was Sensei's first student. I was supposed to get the Sword of Fire. But.._"

Aaron then explained the entire story up until this point. And the more he talked, the angrier Kai got.

"_And that's what happened._" Aaron finally finished

"So this is all your fault!" Kai yelled

"_My fault_? _How is it my fault?_" Aaron yelled back

"Why didn't you just finish Umbra off there? You would have saved me a lot of trouble and pain!" Kai replied referring to his recut scar

Aaron paced around Kai in annoyance before responding "_Well that's because I couldn't!_"

Kai only glared harder "Why couldn't you?"

Aaron stopped pacing and faced Kai, he sighed and spoke in a calm yet irritated voice

"_Listen Kai, I would have killed Umbra off but I couldn't. Me and Umbra are like Yin and Yang. He's bad, I'm good. He's dark, I'm light. He's Yin and I'm Yang. We can't have one without the other. So if one of us dies, then the other goes with them_."

Kai was stunned "So that means.."

"_If Umbra were to be killed, my soul would die two. Forever entwined into Umbra _"

A wave of guilt went over Kai as he starred at Aaron with eyes that asked for sympathy

"Look Aaron I'm sorry, but my friends are gonna try to kill Umbra to save me"

"_Well they better not_" Aaron said a little to quickly

"I know you don't want to die but-"

"_I'm not talking about me_" Aaron interrupted "_I'm talking about you_"

Kai raised his eyebrow "Why me?"

Aaron looked away nervously "_Well~ it's just that, if you and Umbra are still attached when he dies, you die two._"

Kai almost lost his footing as fear overtook him

"I would die!"

"_Oh and it gets better_" Aaron continued in a sarcastic tone "_When you both die, Umbra's soul will still live on. Waiting to take the next prey that comes by. While you are forever trapped inside Umbra's soul_"

Aaron began to tear up as he continued to talk "_...forced to watch as Umbra destroys everything and everyone you loved_"

Kai said nothing, his mouth not able to find words appropriate enough for the situation.

"_Oh and I used to have a sibling like you. But Umbra killed him_" Aaron continued in an unnervingly happy tone before going back into despair.

"_And I was forced to watch the life leave my brother's eyes. Forever to believe that his own brother killed him_"

Aaron at this point was on the verge of breaking down into tears. Kai almost did the same upon hearing the story

"Oh my god Aaron, I am so sorry" Kai said as he finally found the right words

Aaron sighed as he finally calmed himself. "_Don't be, I brought this on myself. And now, thanks to me, you're roped into this mess to_"

Kai put his chained hand on Aaron's shoulder

"And when I'm roped into messes, things turn out okay"

Aaron looked questionably at Kai, who was smiling confidently

"We're gonna get out of here. We'll stop Umbra for good, and still save your soul"

Aaron couldn't help but smile

"_I hope your right Kai..._"

"...I really do"


	7. The Journey Begins

As the others got to safety the ninja and Nya had more than a few questions for Wu, Garmadon and Misoka. Cole was about to say something but Nya beat him to it.

"WHO THE SAM HECK WAS THAT AND HOW THE FLIP DO YOU KNOW HIM!" Nya yelled. Jay had to hold Nya back to keep her from punching the living day light out of them.

"That was Aaron, my first student and the first fire ninja." Sensei said.

"The first fire ninja?" Cole asked,

"Yes, before I recruited Cole I thought I had found the perfect fire ninja. Aaron was like Kai in a lot of ways. He was bold, hot headed, and stubborn. One day I sent him to find the sword of fire. When he came back he was a different person. He attacked me and I sealed him a sword hoping he never come back. But the sword was stolen and I never found it." Wu said.

No one spoke. If Umbra was like Kai then this would be very difficaled.

"Is there anyone that can help us?" Zane asks.

"There is one person that could help. An old friend of mine's daughter. She could help us. It's a day's walk from here to their home." Wu replies.

"Then let's get going!" Jay says.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depth of Umbra. Kai and Aaron where watching Umbra's destruction with bored faces. Kai did care at first, but after awhile he just sat down and gave up trying.

"_So how's that 'stop Umbra' plan going?_" Aaron asked with a hint of sarcasm

"I'll start thinking now Aaron"

"_Don't_" Aaron simply replied

Kai took his eyes away from the destruction and looked at Aaron

"And why not?"

"_Just try_"

'Okay then Mr.-'

Kai's eyes widened as he remembered that his thoughts were basically being announced

'Oh right'

"_Also there's the fact Umbra can hear us. Anything we say or even think, he can hear_"

"Then how do we keep this a secret?"

"_We don't_"

"Then how do we come up with a plan?"

"_We don't_"

"Then how are we gonna stop Umbra?"

"_For right now, we don't_"

Kai was about to question Aaron some more, but Aaron's smile stopped him

"_If I know Sensei Wu, he's already trying something. All we have to do now is wait_"

Kai gave up trying to understand and continued watching Umbra's wrath with Aaron.


	8. Aaron's Story

They walked for a long time in silence. Anyone who wanted to say something just kept it to themselves. After being on their journey for several miles Zane finally asked the question that continued to lurk the others minds

"Sensei, you said that Aaron was your first student" he asked

"Yes I did say that" Sensei replied, not turning back to Zane

"But then where did Umbra come from?"

Sensei Wu knew that the question was going to be asked eventually and sighed "I'm afraid that I don't know the full story"

"But I do" Garmadon added in

The others looked over to Garmadon as he continued to talk

"I'm afraid that the creation of Umbra was my doing", everyone but Misako Wu and Garmadon gasped

"But how, why?" Lloyd asked

"It was while the great devours venom ran through my blood. The blood that now runs in Aaron"

"What?" they asked in unison

"Let us explain" Misako started looking to Wu to start the story

Wu nodded "It all started after I sent Aaron off to find the Sword of Flames"

* * *

Umbra watched with a wicked grin as the village before him was being engulfed by his black flame. The slowly silencing screams of agony like music to his ears. But even though he enjoyed the misery that he brought others, this was starting to get boring. He started to think of what to do now, then he had an idea

"Why don't I pay a visit to my 'friends'."

Umbra turned into a shadow and, within seconds, disappeared.

* * *

Watching from inside Kai's head, Aaron was confused on why he just stopped. He soon got his answer when he felt a dark energy start to form in front of them. The darkness from around gathered and formed the being known as Umbra. Aaron immediately stood protectively in front of Kai as he shot a cold glance at his dark half

"**Aaron! How nice to see you again. I'm surprised you haven't faded into my subconscious yet**" Umbra greeted

"_Like you could get rid of me that easily_" Aaron spat

"**Now Aaron you don't look like you're happy to see me**" Umbra said with fake sympathy "**And to think that I took time out of my destruction to see you**"

"_The day I'm happy to see you is the day I sitcom to your darkness_"

"**Didn't you already**?"

Kai could see that Aaron was starting to loose his cool.

He stood up "You mean when you forcibly took control of his body and mind?" Kai said in defense

Umbra smiled "**Oh I didn't trap Aaron's weak little mind here little ninja. I just took over what your Garmadon provided me**"

Kai's eyes widened "What?", Kai turned to Aaron "You never mentioned Garmadon"

"_Because he had nothing to do with it, it was my fault_"

"**Of contraire Aaron, I'm pretty sure it was Garmadon who turned us into who we are today. I'm surprised you left my favorite part out. Would you like to hear the _real_ story Kai?**"

"_He doesn't need to know_"

Kai grew a face of hatred "Tell me"

Aaron turned back and looked at Kai. Only to have a look of fear "Oh no, it's already starting" he whispered to himself

"**I knew you were up for it**" Umbra said cheerfully "**It all went like this...**"

* * *

Aaron stood before Sensei with a cocky smile on his face and confidence burning his soul. Aaron was a fine, strong ninja. One that Wu was happy to be proud of With his training finally complete Wu felt inside him that Aaron was finally ready for his first task; retrieving the Sword of Flames. And Aaron couldn't be more ready. He walked out to the entrance and took one last look at the décor before looking at Sensei.

"Remember, you are only to retrieve the Sword of Flames. Do not use it's power"

Aaron nodded "Yes Sensei"

Wu smiled and presented Aaron with an average, yet well crafted blade. Aaron gladly took it and strapped it to the back of his Ninja suit. After bowing in respect Aaron turned and started his journey

("If I had known what would happen I would have waited until I gathered the rest of you")

Once Wu was out of sight Aaron took a deep breath and smiled. With the energy inside of him he felt like nothing could stop him

(**But oh how wrong he was**)

Aaron traveled for a long time, occasionally setting up a camp to rest and to plan which path he would go next. And all while he traveled an evil dark shadow watched over him

"So" The shadow said "Wu has himself his very own pupil."

The shadow watched as Aaron showed expert skill to get past the obstacles that where in his way

"He seems very useful" the shadow laughed to itself as a plan started to form

* * *

Aaron smiled, he has finally reached the fire temple. The fact that he got there earlier then he expected made his joy even stronger. He walked inside and his eyes immediately caught the glowing sword in the center of the. Aaron maneuvered his way over and approached the sword. He was about to pull it out but hesitated, it just seemed too easy.

His suspicion was confirmed when he heard something whisper down his neck

"Goodnight ninja"

Aaron spun around, only to scream as a blade collided with his stomach; creating a deep gash that soon had blood pooling from it. Aaron fell to his knees as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. He looked up to see who had attacked him and was surprised to see that it had been a skeleton. The skeleton cackled as it but the blade away. Aaron growled at him, he wanted to get up and show the snake who he was messing with. But with the extreme amounts of blood already leaving his system, he soon fell out of consciousness.

He opened his eyes weakly to see a tall dark-skinned man standing above him. The man smiled at him

"Glad to see you awake Aaron" he said in a menacing voice

Aaron wanted to react, but was too weak from the blood loss to move. Allowing the man to continue talking

"My name Lord Garmadon"

Aaron's eyes widened as he recognized the name, Garmadon noticed that

"So Wu has told you about me? What he hasn't told you is that I'm very generous"

Even Aaron's face clearly showed that he had no idea what Garmadon was talking about. But Garmadon acted like he did

"That's right, after seeing your condition I have decided that I will give you some of my blood"

Aaron's eyes widened again. He tried to resist the idea, atleast say no. But in his weaken state could only let out soft moans

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit. So just relax"

With that Aaron slip back out of consciousness.

When he woke up again he was in a completely different area. Instead of being in the Underworld he was in a forest. Adding to that, not only was his surrounding different, but he himself felt different. He felt great, powerful even. He sat up and looked to his stomach and found it bandaged neatly without a drop of blod. And even though he could feel the stitches, they didn't hurt in the slightest. He smiled, this felt really good. It only got better when he looked down at his hands. Surrounding his hands where small circles of burnt grass. Aaron was curious by that. He lifted up his hands and focused his energy into releasing a flame. When the flame finally emerged, instead of a complication of colors, it was only one; dark black

Aaron, at first surprised, formed a devilish smile as he looked into his flame. Soon he started to laugh madly at his power

He knew what Garmadon had done to him

And he loved it

* * *

Wu had not expected Aaron back so early. He watched as Aaron walked into the dojo with a wicked smile on his face. And Wu was about to be concerned as to why he had the bandages on his chest. But when he saw his eyes...

Those blood red eyes

He knew inside what had happened, and that _his_ Aaron was no more.


End file.
